


it's not the end of the road

by rocketshiptospace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: CEO!Luke, M/M, Pining, based on the video for Hey Everybody!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a CEO. Michael owns a hot dog stand. Their friends like to meddle a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not the end of the road

**Author's Note:**

> this is my late christmas/early new years present for one of my favorite persons on the planet aka LOU (i love lou)
> 
> anyway!!!! THIS IS FOR YOU I HOPE YOU LIKE IT???? AAHHHHH!!!!!
> 
> <3

There’s a lot of things in his life that Luke is very proud of. The fact that he’s the youngest CEO of Hi or Hey records since the company was founded all those years ago. The fact that he’s actually one of the youngest CEO’s the music business has ever seen. The fact that he saved Hi or Hey from going broke, that he built the company back up from the ground. The fact that Hi or Hey is now a household name in the business. The fact that he, despite being absolutely swamped, still always manages to make time to go see his family every now and then.

What he’s not proud of, however, is his incredibly embarrassing crush on Michael, the owner of the hot dog stand down the street. Luke has been infatuated with the boy ever since he first went there for lunch, quite some months ago now. The first time he’d stumbled upon Michael’s hot dog stand had been an accident. Every lunch break he’d gone there, after that, had definitely not been.

There’s just something very captivating about Michael, something that keeps drawing Luke in every time. Luke is used to having people treating him with respect, that people look up to him. And he appreciates that, really, he does, even though he doesn’t think he deserves it. But sometimes it’s nice to have someone treat him like just Luke. Just Luke and not ‘Mr. Hemmings, CEO’. And Michael does that. Michael jokes with him and tells him stories about weird customers and gives him extra pickles because he knows Luke likes them.

On top of that, Michael is actually quite attractive. Surprisingly pale, for someone who spends all of his days outside, but with pink, kissable lips and bright green eyes that seem to consistently have a mischievous glint in them. His hair changes color quite often, but the bright red he currently has is secretly one of Luke’s favorites. It works really well with his features.

Luke is shaken from his thoughts by Ashley, his secretary, walking into his office and dropping a pile of files down on his desk right in front of him. “Here’s the files you requested, plus the ones you didn’t request but I know you’re going to ask me for anyway and the ones Ashton asked you to look through.” She fishes a notepad from her back pocket and starts flipping through it. “Mr. Feldman called, and rescheduled your meeting on Friday to Thursday. I moved the board meeting we already had on Thursday back an hour to make it work, but you should be good now. On top of that the ICT department seemed to have some struggles with their floors coffee machine, but I got someone to fix it.”

“You’re the best,” Luke says, when there’s a pause in Ashley’s words as she continues to flip through her notes.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m your savior, you couldn’t do without me, I’m the sole reason this company is still going, blah blah,” She says, jokingly, waving her arms around. “Just make sure I see it in my pay check, yes?”

Luke smiles at her. She, next to Michael and Ashton, is one of the only people that doesn’t treat him like the CEO, and he loves her for it. Besides, she’s right. He probably couldn’t do without her, and this whole place will probably go to shit. He doesn’t tell her that, though. She’ll get cocky about it. “Anything else?”

Ashley smirks and looks up at him with a twinkle in her eyes and Luke already knows what’s coming before she’s said anything. “I have three lunch invites open. One from the CEO of Sony Music, one from the head of sales and one from me and Ash. You want to accept any of them?” She’s looking at him knowingly and Luke glares at her.

“You already know the fucking answer, Frangipane.” He grumbles, flipping through the files in front of him.

She sits down on his desk and shrugs. “Yeah, but I keep having hope, Lukey boy. Hope that maybe one day you won’t abandon your friends or decline important business lunches just because you want to hang out with your lover boy.”

“He’s not my lover boy and I have drinks with you and Ash all the time.” Luke grumbles.

Ashley laughs. “Oh, Lukey. You know I love you, but you need to stop lying to yourself. You totally have the hots for hot dog boy.”

“His name is Michael,” Luke mumbles, and Ashley laughs even harder.

“My point exactly, Luke. Who the fuck knows the name of the guy who makes their hotdogs? Speaking of, who willingly eats hot dogs _every day_? No one is _that_ dedicated to supporting small businesses unless they have a crush. Which you do. On hot dog boy.”

“Michael,” Luke says again. “And he’s just very nice and makes good hotdogs. You’d be eating there too every day if you just tried them once.”

Ashley scrunches up her nose. “No thanks. I like my occasional sausage, but I personal prefer the salads they serve at the restaurant on the other side of the street.”

“You and Ashton and your weird salad obsession.” Luke says, as he stands up and unrolls the sleeves of his button down. He also puts his suit jacket back on before heading for his coat. “That’s why I never join you for lunch.”

“Yes, that is totally the reason,” Ashley says, as she helps Luke in his coat. “Your loathing for salad.” Luke glares at her. Ashley just smiles. “Say hi to lover boy from me, yeah?” She says, as Luke steps out of the office.

“His name is Michael!” Luke yells back, right as Ashton turns the corner and walks up to them.

“Oh god, are you two talking about hot dog boy again.” He says, and Ashley nods enthusiastically.

“Luke totally wants his wiener,” She says, “Get it? It’s both a sausage and a dick reference.”

“Yes, you are hilarious,” Luke says with a glare, why Ashton laughs loudly. “Go do something productive or something. I’m going for lunch.”

He ignores Ashley and Ashton yelling sausage jokes after him as he enters the elevator.

\--

There’s a lot of things in Michael’s life where he’s proud of. The fact that he successfully managed to keep his Grandpa’s hot dog business running after he passed away. The fact that he actually managed to _improve_ his Grandpa’s recipe. The fact that he now makes what is considered as the best hot dog in all of Sydney. The fact that despite all of his fame and fortune (uhum) he has stayed humble and down to earth.

What he is not proud of, however, is the massive crush he has one of his customers. The only thing he knows about the boy is that his name is Luke, and that he apparently works for Hi or Hey records, down the street. The only reason Michael knows it is because he has seen Luke leaving and entering this building every lunch now, because Luke himself doesn’t tell him much about work. Despite the fact that he always wears an impeccable suit, Michael’s pretty sure Luke just works a boring nine to five desk job, so he gets why Luke never tells him anything. Luke’s job is probably already boring enough without Michael asking him about it.

Luke himself is adorable. He stumbles over his words and he has a pair of bright innocent blue eyes that Michael can easily imagine himself drowning in. He’s tall, and broad, and checks every box for Luke’s dream man.

Michael’s had a bit of thing for the lanky boy ever since he first came over to Michael’s truck to order a hot dog, and kept stumbling over his words and actually dropped half of his hot dog. Michael, feeling bad for the guy, had gotten him a new hot dog (also, really, who could resist those adorably sad puppy dog eyes) and Luke had been immensely thankful. Every day since then Luke had come over every lunch, and him and Michael usually spend about half an hour making small talk while Luke ate and Michael helped his customers. Michael really liked the rhythm they had going on.

He’s still relieved when Luke shows up that lunch, though, he always is. There’s always a strange fear in his stomach that he’s just not going to show up. That he finally got sick of eating hot dogs _every day_. (Even Michael, who makes his money selling hot dogs, thinks it is pretty  impressive to eat them _so many times_ ). But nope, just as the clock hits twelve Luke pops up before Michael, wrapped in a comfortable looking pea coat and a scarf wrapped around his neck.

“Hi, Luke,” Michael says, smiling brightly. Luke looks exceptionally good today. His hair is slightly messy, like he didn’t have time to fully style it this morning, or maybe because he’s been working hard. There’s a few strands sticking out from the usually impeccably slicked back hair, and one of the strands is hanging across Luke’s forehead. Michael has to suppress the urge to tuck it back into place.

“Hi, Michael,” Luke says. His smile is soft, and his cheeks are slightly tinted red, probably from the cold. Michael thinks it’s kind of unfair that one guy can be so attractive.

“The usual?” Michael asks, hands already preparing the hot dog. He needs to distract himself, before he does something weird like grabbing Luke by his face and dragging him over the counter so he can kiss him. Or worse, announce his everlasting love for him.

Luke nods and says, “With extra pickles, please.” Like Michael doesn’t already know.

“So, how’s your day going so far?” Michael asks, while he puts a bun on the grill.

Luke rubs his hands together and blows on them, probably in attempt to try and keep them warm. “Good. Boring. Ashley yelled at me, but then again when does she not.”

Michael’s heard that name before. Luke occasionally drops a little bit of information about what he actually does for a living and often mentions her name. With the amount of yelling at Luke she does, Michael’s pretty sure she must be Luke’s boss. Despite the yelling, she seems to be a nice girl, though. Luke has let it slip a few times that they’re actually really good friends.

“And you?” Luke says, as he gratefully accepts the finished hot dog Michael hands him. With extra pickles.

“Boring, until you showed up.” Michael says, with a wink in Luke’s direction. Luke almost drops his hot dog and Michael does a tiny victory dance in his mind. He does this sometimes, flirt with Luke and see what happens. Usually Luke blushes, or stumbles over his words, but he never really flirts back. Michael's not sure if that mean he’s just not used with people flirting with him or if he’s not interested. Michael still hasn’t worked up the courage to actually ask Luke on a date.

“There was one guy who was very disappointed to find out there wasn’t actual dog in his hot dog, which was honestly a bit disturbing,” Michael continues, and Luke barks out a loud laugh. It seems unintentional, because he quickly slaps his hand in front of his mind. Michael wishes Luke wouldn’t do that. He thinks his laugh is beautiful.

“Oh and then there was a woman who complained I didn’t have a vegetarian option. Which is ridiculous, because this is a _hot dog_ truck. I told her she could go get a salad at that place down the road. Apparently they’re really good.” Michael says.

Luke nods. “Yeah, Ashley and Ashton go there all the time during lunch.”

Ashton. Another name Michael’s heard before. Michael knows for a fact him and Luke are friends, since Luke has explicitly mentioned this fact. Michael wonders why Luke isn’t eating lunch with them, instead of standing here alone. He probably just really doesn’t like salad.

Luke, in the meantime, has finished his hot dog, and is now sinfully licking the residue mustard off his fingers. Michael momentarily wonders if it would be too rude to just shove a napkin in his direction and beg him to please just fucking use it. The image of Luke’s tongue wrapping around his fingers is doing things to him he really doesn’t want to think about during work.

“I have to go back,” Luke says, and he sounds kind of regretful.

“What, really? No way it’s been half  an hour already,” Michael blurts out. It sounds kind of desperate, but he thinks it’s validated. He only gets half an hour of Luke a day, and he’d like to have the full half an hour, thank you very much.

“It hasn’t,” Luke says, throwing the hot dog wrapper in the bin. “But there was this thing at work and I really have to get back.” He actually sounds sad about it. Michael takes that as his consolation price.

“Oh,” Michael can’t help the disappointed that seeps into his voice. “Have a nice day.”

“Yeah, you too, Michael.” Luke says with a soft smile. “See you tomorrow.”

Michael nods and Luke walks away. Michael watches him go, his confidents stride so different from how he usually acts around Michael. He watches him enter the Hi or Hey building, and then just stares at the closed door for a while.

“You’re pathetic,” Someone suddenly says, and Michael can only just stop himself from screaming really loudly.

“Oh my god, Calum,” He says, when he spots his best friend standing next to his truck, looking at Michael with a judgmental look on his face. “How long have you been standing there?”

Calum snorts. “Long enough to hear you get all upset over Luke cutting your pining time short and you watching him walk away with the biggest pair of heart eyes I have ever seen.” Calum’s leaning against the side of the truck, hands shoved in his pockets. He only has one dog with him today, one that’s sniffing around one of the bins outside Michael’s truck. Sometimes Calum has more with them and Michael gets to watch him get pulled in every direction as he tries to keep them under control, while Michael just laughs at him in the background. It was Calum’s choice to become a professional dog walker, after all.

“Shut up,” Michael tells him, and Calum laughs.

“Have you considered, I don’t know, asking him out?” Calum says, and Michael makes a distressed noise and buries his head in his arms.

“Oh come on,” Calum says, “He’s not going to say fucking no. He seemed possibly more upset about having to say goodbye to you early today than you it. He definitely likes you. Or at least, he’s interested enough to go on a date with you. No one eats that many hot dogs voluntarily, Michael. No one.”

“I,” Michael sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “What do I even say? Hi, I know I smell like grease and pickles probably always and there’s multiple mustard and ketchup stains on my shirt but please go out with me?”

Calum shrugs. “It’s not like you’re going to wear your ketchup and mustard shirt to the date, so why not?”

“You don’t get it,” Michael whines, “He’s endearing and attractive. That’s a very dangerous combination.”

“Your face is a dangerous combination, yet you manage to pull it the fuck off,” Calum says.

“Thanks?”

Calum sighs. “Please just save us all from your ridiculous pining and ask him the fuck out.”

Michael ignores Calum’s words, and instead hands him a hot dog. Exactly the way he likes it.

\--

“So, when are you going to ask hot dog boy out?” Ashton suddenly asks Luke, and Luke promptly chokes on his coffee.

“What?”

“Ask him out. Take him on a date. Go out with him. Woo him. Invite him to a church in Vegas to go and get married. Fuck, I don’t know, just do something about the weird mutual pining shit you have going on right now,” Ashton says, waving his own coffee in Luke’s direction.

Luke wipes halfheartedly at the coffee he just spilled on his shirt. “Never, probably.”

Ashton sighs, “Oh, come on, Luke. It’s clearly you have a crush on this guy. Why not ask him out? You can always try, right? Better to have loved and lost than to not have loved at all.”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Luke mumbles, lightly shoving Ashton’s shoulder. “You know I can’t. He’s not. When he really gets to know me he’ll probably think I’m boring as hell. I’m the CEO of a successful record company. Pretty much the only thing I do is work. I don’t have any cool hobbies, or whatever. I’m just. I’m boring.”

“You’re ridiculous, that’s what you are.” Ashton says, “Michael would be lucky to have you.”

“Ooh, are we talking about hot dog boy again?” Ashley says, stepping into Luke’s office. “Tell me all the juicy details. Did you finally declare your everlasting love for him during lunch?”

Luke mumbles “No, shut up.” At the same time Ashton says, “Luke doesn’t want to ask our dear Michael out because he thinks he’s too boring for him.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Ashley says, sitting down on the edge of Luke’s desk. “You’re adorable and attractive and interesting and any boy would be lucky to have you. Including Michael.”

Luke knows Ashley is being serious now, since this is one of the only times she has actually called Michael Michael instead of ‘hot dog boy’ or ‘lover boy’. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. It’s not really cooperating today and there’s lots of loose strands sticking out. “I don’t know. I just don’t think he’d be interested in dating me.”

Ashley huffs and Ashton shakes his head. “Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure he’d be very interested.”

Luke doesn’t respond, just changes the topic, and hopes that that’s that.

\--

That isn’t that.

It happens a few weeks later, weeks that consisted of even more lunch ‘not-dates’ between Luke and Michael. At first, it seems like just another Wednesday. Hectic, yes, but otherwise okay. There have been a few problems in the recording studios that required his help, but he’s pretty sure they’ve all sorted it out now. So when Luke leaves for lunch, he’s convinced he’s going to get half an hour of peaceful and comfortable lunch talk with Michael.

This is unfortunately not the case.

Halfway Michael’s description of an elderly lady that yelled at a passerby for walking to fast and not enjoying life to the fullest (Michael’s gesturing wildly and talking with an excited look on his face and Luke has to try very hard not to melt right then and there), Ashley suddenly shows up.

Which is weird to begin with, because despite Ashton and her consistently pestering him about asking Michael out, neither of them has ever actually went to Michael’s stand to confront him, or whatever Ashley is about to do.

Secondly, she looks kind of distressed. Her hair is pulled in a messy ponytail, which she only does when shit is going down, and she’s waving her arms around aggressively. “Lucas Hemmings, why aren’t you picking up your phone?!”

“Uh,” Luke says, as he fishes his phone out of his pocket only to see he has indeed fifteen missed calls from Ashley. “I had it on silent?”

Ashley seems to be fuming. Their number one rule about Luke going away during working hours is that he always, _always_ turns his phone on sound, so Ashley can reach him when necessary. Michael, from his place in the truck, is looking at them worriedly. “Is everything okay?” He asks, leaning forward.

“No, it’s not.” Ashley says, still glaring at Luke.

“Is this the Ashley you always speak so lovely about?” Michael asks, curiously raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Luke tells him, before turning to Ashley. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.”

“Of course you fucking didn’t,” She says, glancing at Michael. Luke prays to god she won’t say anything. “Anyway, we have a fucking emergency going on right now and I need you to come the fuck back.”

Luke glances at Michael, who’s wisely keeping his mouth shut. “Can it, uh, wait?” Luke carefully tries.

“LUCAS ROBERT HEMMINGS,” Ashley screeches, and Luke flinches. “YOU ARE THE CEO OF THIS FUCKING COMPANY AND I KNOW HOW IMPORTANT YOUR FUCKING LUNCHES ARE TO  YOU BUT IF I TELL YOU IT’S A FUCKING EMERGENCY IT’S A FUCKING EMERGENCY! NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE OFFICE RIGHT THE _FUCK_ NOW!”

There’s a pause as Luke and Michael both look at Ashley in shock. “You’re,” Michael eventually starts, switching his look to Luke, “You’re the CEO? Of Hi or Hey records?”

“Yeah,” Luke mumbles, throwing his half eaten hot dog in the bin. “And I’m afraid duty calls.”

And with that he follows Ashley back to the office building, refusing to look back. At least Ashley has the decency to look a bit sheepish.

“I didn’t know you never told him.” She says, when they’re waiting for the elevator.

“Doesn’t matter,” Luke bites, rubbing his hand down his face. “Hopefully he won’t mind.”

Ashley goes to open her mouth, probably to apologize, maybe to tell him Michael won’t mind at all, but Luke cuts her off. “Save it. Tell me why you cut my lunch short so we can solve it as fast as possible.”

“Right,” Ashley says, eyeing him carefully, before launching into a story about everything that went haywire in the recording studios after Luke left.

\--

CEO.

Luke (or Lucas, apparently) Robert Hemmings, CEO.

He stares after them for a long time, watching Ashley and Luke disappear into the Hi or Hey records building. It makes sense now. Why Luke never really told him much about his job. How Ashley, despite yelling at him a lot, never really sounded like his boss in his stories. How he always wore those impeccable suits.

“Staring after lover boy again?” Calum asks, as always popping up next to Michael without Michael realizing.

“Uh,” Michael says, scrubbing his hands down his face. “Not really?”

“Michael?” Calum asks, alarmed, clearly aware that something is wrong. “What happened?”

“He’s a CEO,” Michael whispers, looking up at Calum with wide eyes. “Luke, you know, endearing but attractive Luke, he’s. I always thought he was just a desk worker, you know? Because he never talked about his job much. But. He didn’t talk about his job much because he is the _CEO_. He, he runs that place, Calum!”

“Really?” Calum doesn’t at all sound bothered by the fact. “That’s really cool. He’s pretty young to be a CEO isn’t he? That’s impressive.”

“ _Impressive_?” Michael says, sounding maybe a tad bit hysterical. “That’s a fucking _disaster_. Before, he was mostly out of reach because he was just really, _really_ attractive. Now he’s fucking out of reach because he’s attractive and _a CEO_. _Of a very successful company_. Hell, he’s so far out of my league he might as well be residing on another fucking planet!”

“I don’t know, man,” Calum says, shrugging, “For all the times I’ve seen him, he seemed pretty interested in you. I don’t think the fact that he’s CEO is going to change that.”

“But, like,” Michael makes a frustrated noise, “He’s _achieved_ things. I’m just. I’m just Michael.”

“That’s bullshit,” Calum says, suddenly grabbing Michael’s face with both his hands. “You run your own fucking hot dog truck with some of the best hot dogs in all of New York, and that’s something to be fucking proud of okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Michael says, slightly muffled by the fact that Calum is still mushing his cheeks together. “Still out of my league, though.”

“Your face is out of your league and still you manage to pull it off.”

Michael sighs, dejected and defeated. “Thanks.”

\--

Michael doesn’t mope when he gets home. He doesn’t. He just, he puts on his most comfortable sweatpants and his favorite t-shirt and he orders pizza while he plops himself down on the couch to watch sappy romcoms.

But he’s not moping

It’s just. He thought that maybe him and Luke could be something. Like yeah, he wasn’t really doing much about it, and Luke didn’t really seem like he was going to ask him out any time soon, but still. Michael thought they might be one of those romantic meet cute stories you tell your friends, and then your friends tell other people, as some sort of weird example of true love. Like ‘Yeah, I have this friend who runs a hotdog truck and his husband was one of his steady customers. Guy didn’t even like hotdogs that much, just kept coming back to talk to my friend. They pined over each other for weeks, before they finally got their shit together. It was frustrating to watch.’

Or something like that.

But nope, Luke had to turn out to be some sort of bigshot CEO of a giant record company. One that Michael used to dream of getting signed to, before he started his hotdog business. Luke probably has tons of men and women, important men and women, falling at his feet every day. He could have anyone he wanted. No way he would go for Michael, the guy who provides him his daily hotdog. Michael used to think that maybe Luke ate hotdogs every lunch because it was cheap, or maybe because he really just wanted to see Michael. But now he knows the only reason Luke probably got the hotdogs is because it was simple. It saved time. Go downstairs, eat a hotdog, and get back to work again.

Michael thinks that’s what hurts the most, the idea that to Luke, he was a convenience. He always had the hope that Luke genuinely wanted to hang out with, but now he’s starting to think maybe that wasn’t the truth.

After he finishes the pizza, he eats an entire tub of ice cream. But he’s not moping. He’s really not.

Okay, maybe just a little.

\--

Luke isn’t moping either. Like, yeah, he’s spend the last two hours glaring at the same exact file in front of him, and he drank three cups of the sugary sweet Starbucks concoction Ashley normally forbids him to get, but he’s not moping.

“You’re moping,” Ashton says, seemingly materializing next to Luke’s desk chair.

Luke flinches and swivels around to look at Ashton to look at him like a deer caught in the headlights. “Where the fuck did you come from?”

Ashton looks unimpressed. “I’ve been standing here for ten minutes. Now tell me what happened, because the only thing Ashley will tell me is that she’s the worst person ever and that she accidentally ruined true love, and now you are here staring holes in that fucking file, and I am very confused.”

“Michael hates me,” Luke groans, letting his head fall down on the table.

“All right, that seems a bit exaggerated, but all right. What did you do? Insult his hotdogs? Told him you’ve had enough? That you actually hate pickles and that his mustard recipe is disgusting?” Ashton says, poking Luke in the side.

Luke raises his head a bit to glare at Ashton. “Ashley accidentally told him I’m the CEO and now he hates me.”

Ashton raises an eyebrow. “That seems… Honestly that seems a bit of a dramatic reaction. Like, are you sure he hates you? Did he specifically tell you he did?”

“No,” Luke mumbles, placing his head back on the table. “But you should have seen his face. It was all. I don’t know. Shocked. Maybe a little bit disgusted. Besides, he’s never going to fuck out with me now. I mean, who would date a fucking CEO? He probably think I’m one of those stuck up business pricks now. This is the end, Ashton. I’m going to die alone. Do you reckon I should get a cat?”

Ashton snorts. “You’re not getting a cat and you’re going to stop being so dramatic. I’m pretty sure Michael doesn’t hate you because you’re the fucking CEO of a company. He might be intimidated, or maybe a bit annoyed that you didn’t tell him, but he’s not going to think you’re some sort of stuck up business man, all right? I mean, I’d reckon he did get to know you pretty well over the past few weeks. He already knows you, Luke. And he knows you’re nothing like that.”

“Thank, Ash,” Luke says, looking up to him and smiling softly. “I appreciate it. But it’s whatever. The whole thing was nice when it lasted, but it’s clear it’s over now.”

Ashton gently slaps his head. He’s probably the only one in the company, next to Ashley, who would get away with that. “You idiot. You’re not going to give up now. You’re going to go over there during lunch and talk to him like the responsible adult that you are. You’re a CEO, for god’s sake. Fucking act like one.”

“I’m not really sure-” Luke starts, but Ashton cuts him off.

“Look, one day, your life is going to pass before your eyes. And you’re going to want to make sure it’s worth watching. So during lunch, you’re going to go over there, talk to Michael, woo the pants of him, and go on a date with him. Also, before that, you’re going to talk to Ashley and tell her she’s not fired before she actually starts crying in the middle of the office. She feels really bad about what happened.”

“You know, Ash,” Luke says, smiling softly at his friend, “You really missed out on your true calling as a motivational speaker.”

Ashton laughs, as he drags Luke out of his chair and pushes him towards the door, “Maybe, yes. But this company and your wellbeing would be in the gutter without me, so here I am.”

(Luke tells Ashley she isn’t in trouble. Ashley shows her gratitude by cancelling all his lunch invites and postponing a meeting with the human resource manager.)

\--

Luke has stood in front of giant groups of intimidating older men in suits who were all willing to tear him to the ground and it was less scary than taking the elevator down to the ground floor to go and talk to Michael. Luke thinks it has something to do with the fact that he wasn’t head over heels in love with all those intimidating older men in suits.

Regardless, he keeps on moving, chanting ‘you can do it, he’s not going to laugh at you’ over and over in his head until he makes it to where Michael’s truck is.

Or, where Michael’s truck is supposed to be. Because the spot usually occupied by Michael and his delicious hotdogs is now empty. On the ground, you can still see the outline of where the truck usually stands, but there’s no sign of the thing anywhere. Which can only mean one thing.

Michael isn’t here today. Michael moved on.

Staring at the empty spot Luke realizes Michael must’ve been so mad at him for lying to him that he literally went and _moved his entire truck_. He’s probably in another neighborhood now, another part of town, where he will meet a nice office worker who won’t lie to him and who is a million times more charming than Luke and then they will get married and live in a white picket fence house with two and a half children.

Luke missed his chance.

He stands there for a while, in the empty spot Michael’s truck used to be in, not sure what he is supposed to do now. While building up all this courage to ask  Michael out he forgot one minor detail: that there might not be a Michael to ask out. So now he’s kind of lost, standing there for another ten minutes before he finally gets his shit together and turns around.

Maybe it’s time to finally check out those salads Ashley and Ashton always rave about, and forget about Michael. Michael clearly isn’t interested. Maybe it’s time for Luke to get over him.

\--

Michael wakes the next morning to someone repeatedly knocking on his door. “Michael! Michael, you asshole, open the fuck up!” The person behind the door screams, and the voice is unmistakably Calum.

Michael groans and drags himself off the couch, where he’d fallen asleep after a good night of sobbing over The Notebook and eating a small village worth of potato chips. When he swings the door open, Calum is glaring at him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Calum asks, and Michael snorts.

“I’m pretty sure that’s my line.” He steps back and Calum storms into his apartment, stopping in the middle of the living room and looking around with a disapproving look on his face.

“You’re moping.” He says, and Michael runs a hand through his hair with a sigh.

“I’m not. Why are you here.” He grumbles, moving to the couch to pick up empty glasses and crumpled chips packages.

“Because you’re here,” Calum says, crossing arms. “And not with your food truck in front of Hi or Hey Records wooing your boy.”

“There’s nothing to woo,” Michael falls down on the couch. “Unless you mean the fucking CEO of Hi or Hey Records, in which case, yeah no thanks. He’s not interested.”

“How do you even _know_ that?” Calum says, falling down next to him. “Because while you were in here moping, Luke Hemmings spend a good ten minutes staring at the empty spot usually occupied by your stupid hotdog truck. He look so disappointed, Michael. Like he was super, _super_ sad you weren’t there. _Super sad_.” Calum accentuates the last words by grabbing Michael’s face and squishing his cheeks together.

“Stop doing that,” Michael says, swatting Calum’s hands away. “And I’m sure he was just sad because he was missing out on his usual lunch food. I mean the dude basically lived on hot dogs, to suddenly go cold turkey like that must be hard on him.”

Calum snorts. “Oh come on. The only reason that guy ate all those hot dogs was in some sort of weird attempt to woo you, like I’ve told you before. He genuinely likes you, Mikey, and you’re letting that slip because he’s some sort of high ass motherfucker in a record company. His title doesn’t change how he acted for the past few weeks, dude. He’s still the same Luke and I am pretty convinced he is head over heels in love with you. Or head over fancy dress shoes, in his case.”

“Are you sure?” Michael asks, voice small.

Calum sends him an incredulous look. “Am I sure? Oh my god, Michael, have you payed any attention to the way he looks at you. He has like, that whole cliché cartoon heart eyes shit going on! He eats your hot dogs _every day_ , Michael. Plus he gets all cute and stutters over his words whenever he’s around you like, dude, the guy’s a CEO. Do you really think stuttering over his words is something he does on the daily? Of fucking course not. He digs you man. Do something about it, you lazy ass motherfucker.”

“I,” Michael looks up at him. “What am I supposed to _do_? I can’t just. Should I just like, ask him out when he’s getting his hot dog tomorrow? Is he even going to get a hot dog tomorrow? What if he never comes back, Calum? I can’t just,” Michael waves his hands around, frustrated. “I don’t know how to do these things.”

Calum grabs Michael’s arm and drags him up from the couch. “The time for talking and waiting is over. It’s time for you to fucking get your boy. Now get your fucking ass in my car, I’m driving you to Hi or Hey Records.”

“What?!” Michael said, stumbling after Calum. “Hi or Hey Records? What am I supposed to do there?”

“Seeing Luke is the CEO,” Calum says, sounding like he’s talking to a four year old, “I am assuming that’s where we can find him.”

“And then what?” Michael asks, barely managing to grab a coat before Calum is pulling him out of the door.

Calum turns around to smirk at Michael. “Then you’re finally going to tell him how you really feel.”

\--

Despite having his hot dog truck outside of the Hi or Hey building for months now, Michael has never actually been inside. Of course he hasn’t, there has never really been a reason for him to be here. He wish he had, though, because the inside of the building is impressive enough on its own. Let alone the added factor of coming here to confess his feelings to Luke.

Standing there, in the impressive hallway with all these people milling around, Michael suddenly feels a little bit ridiculous. He’s in the same jeans and flannel he was wearing yesterday, and his bright red hair causes him to stick out like a sore thumb in between all the fancy suits and dresses. He wishes he’d at least been a bit more appropriately dressed. He doubts Luke is going to say yes to him asking him out when Michael looks like the human embodiment of a used napkin.

But he’s here now, and he knows that if he walks out it’s never going to happen, so he keeps walking towards the front desk. He wishes he hadn’t asked Calum to wait outside for him. He could use the moral support right about now.

“Hi,” he says, when he finally reaches the front desk with shaking knees. “I’m looking for, uh, Luke Hemmings.”

“Who isn’t,” The bored looking receptionist says, snapping her gum. “You got an appointment?”

“Uh,” Michael says. The receptionist looks unimpressed. “Look, it’s uh, it’s really important?”

“That’s what they all say, sweet cheeks. You either have an appointment or you leave.” She turns back to her laptop, and Michael frowns. He was really thinking this would be easier.

“Michael?” A voice behind him suddenly says, and when he swivels around he finds an all too familiar girl standing behind him.

“Ashley?”

Ashley nods, but she looks confused. “What are you doing here?”

“I, uh,” Michael rubs the back of his neck. “God, this is so embarrassing, I just. I wasn’t. I wasn’t there today, and Luke was and then Calum told me Luke looked sad and then I felt bad and he was all like ‘get the fuck over there’ so here I am. Trying to get the fuck over there. But now the receptionist won’t let me up and I don’t know which floor Luke is on and I just, I just really need to, uh, talk to him?” He rants.

Ashley looks at him like Christmas, her birthday and Valentine’s day all fell on the same day. “You’re looking for Luke? Why didn’t you say so! I’m his secretary, I can get you to his office.” She turns around and walks off, and Michael immediately trails behind her. “He isn’t in any meetings right now, so you’re lucky. His office is up on the fifteenth floor. We can take the elevator.” She pushes the button for the elevator and turns around to face him.

“I’m so happy you’re here. Luke’s been moping ever since he came back from lunch. Actually he’s been moping ever since I so rudely interrupted your hang out yesterday, which, sorry for that by the way. I didn’t know he hadn’t told you that yet.”

Michael shakes his head. “It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

Ashley smiles softly at him. “He really likes you, you know. He kept that secret from you because he didn’t think you’d like him if you knew.”

“I,” Michael looks at her, surprised. “That’s ridiculous.”

Ashley sighs. “Yeah, that’s what we told him. But he seemed so convinced. But the fact that you’re here now will probably prove him otherwise. Oh my god, he’s going to be so surprised! Have you thought about what you’re going to tell him yet?”

“Uh,” Michael says, as they get on the elevator. “I uh, not really? I just. I didn’t think I’d get this far.”

“Good,” Ashley says, grinning wickedly. “I have a great list of amazing wiener puns I would like you to consider.”

\--

Luke is about five seconds away from chucking his entire laptop out of the window. Maybe he’ll throw his desk after it. That is, if he actually manages to lift his desk. It’s pretty heavy. He can always try, though. And no matter what, it will probably be better than blankly staring at his laptop screen and trying not to think about Michael.

Which is proving out to be harder than he thought it would be. It’s just, his mind keeps thinking about what would’ve happened if Michael had been there. If he’d been there and Luke would’ve apologized to him, talked to him, maybe finally asked him out. What would have happened if they’d actually gone on a date. He figures they would go for drinks, and Luke would tell him lame stories about work and Michael would laugh about it.

Luke groans. He’s so immersed in this fantasy that he can actually _hear_ Michael’s laugh. God, he’s in way too deep.

He buries his head on the table and desperately tries to think about numbers and sales and other important stuff, but then he hears Michael’s laugh again.

“Oh my god, I am going insane.” He mutters, and great, now he’s talking to himself.

“I’m pretty sure there’s people who would argue that you already are,” An all too familiar voice says, and Luke almost falls off his chair because he looks up so fast.

“Michael?” He squeaks out, when he sees who’s standing in the doorway. He’s wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a flannel, and his hair is a bit messier than normal. All and all, he looks like the walking embodiment of every single one of Luke’s wet dreams.

“Hi,” Michael says, and he suddenly seems a lot less confident. “I…. Hi.”

Luke continuous staring, slightly bewildered. “What are you doing here? How did you get here? Why, what, huh?”

“So eloquent. I can see why they made you CEO.” Michael says with a nervous chuckle. “I, uh, Ashley led me up here? And uh, I, well, I figured we needed to talk? I never got the chance yesterday and today I wasn’t…. available, so uh. I figured, hey, why not go visit Luke at work? So, yeah. Here I am.” He flaps his arms around a bit awkwardly and Luke stands up from his chair.

“Oh,” Is all he manages to say, taking a step forward. “Hi?” He says again, and feels the urge to punch himself in the face. Usually, he’s pretty good with words. Right now, however, he’s a disaster.

He just can’t help it. Michael’s here, in his _office_ , and he wants to talk to him. That must mean something, right? That must mean that maybe, _maybe_ , Michael wants it too. That Michael likes him, too.

“God, I am so _bad_ at this,” Michael mutters, running a hand through his hair. Luke wishes he was the one doing that.

“At what?” Luke squeaks, and he wonders when he will stop acting like a twelve year old with a crush.

“I like you,” Michael suddenly blurts out, and Luke’s heart makes a happy jump in his chest. He opens his mouth to speak, but Michael cuts him off, clearly needing to get this off his chest first. Luke wisely shuts up. “I’ve liked you for a while, but I was always too scared to ask you out. Didn’t think you were going to say yes. But then yesterday happened, and I just. You’re a _CEO_. A pretty young one and of such a big company, I just. I got intimidated. I didn’t think you were ever going to like me. So I, uh. That was why I wasn’t there today. I didn’t see the point, really. Or, as Calum would say,” He chuckles dryly, “I was moping.”

Michael takes a deep breath, before he continues. “But then Calum said you came for me today, and looked really upset when I wasn’t there and he said all these things about how you were totally into me and then pretty much forced me to show up here, so yeah. Here I am.”

“Oh my god,” Is all Luke manages to squeak out. “Oh my god?”

“Are you, are you okay?” Michael asks, hesitantly, “Did they get it wrong? Oh my god, you aren’t in to me at all, are you? Oh god, I just completely made a dick out of myself. Amazing. Fuck, okay, well, I’m just going to leave then.” He says, turning around to leave.

“No!” Luke says, maybe a bit too forcefully. “No, please don’t go, I,” He swallows. “I really like you too? I mean, uh, I don’t even really like hot dogs that much? I just, I really like you.”

Luke thinks he can vaguely hear someone yelling ‘I KNEW IT’ in the room over and realizes Ashton and Ashley are listening in over the intercom. He could’ve known.

“But uh, I was also too scared to ask you out? I just, uh, you’re very intimidating. So I sort of just, didn’t? And then when you found out I was the CEO I thought you’d hate me because I’m, well, me.” He vaguely gestures to himself and Michael snorts.

“Luke, you could have been the president of the United States, for all I care. I like you for you, not for your job. I don’t care that you’re some sort of big shot CEO. All I care about is that we always have really nice conversations and that you make me laugh, and that I want to take you out on a date.”

“Oh,” Luke says, “Yes, I would really like that, yes.”

He can hear cheering from the other room. He reminds himself to get the intercom system in his office checked as soon as Michael leaves.

“Cool,” Michael says, smirking, “Hey, I don’t want to like, overstep any boundaries here, but like, how do you feel about kissing _before_ the first date? Yes or no?”

Luke laughs and steps closer so he can rest his hands on Michael’s shoulders. “Usually I’m against, but I think I can make an exception for you.”

“Great,” Michael mumbles, grabbing Luke by the front of his suit jacket. “Amazing, lovely, wonderful.” And then he’s smashing their lips together and Luke forgets how to breath for a second.

Michael’s lips are chapped and rough but they move perfectly against Luke’s. It’s kind of surreal, kissing Michael, especially since Luke was so convinced they weren’t going to happen only a few minutes ago. And now he’s here, making out with Michael in his own office. Luke’s hands find its way into Michael’s hair and he tugs at the soft strands, causing a soft moan to escape Michael’s mouth.

He has to keep it PG, though, because he’s still at _work_ , and he fucking runs this place, so he has to keep up appearances. So sooner then he’d like he pulls away, smiling softly at Michael. “Can I pick you up at eight? We can go for dinner.”

Michael hums, “Yeah, we could. Or you can come over to my place and we’ll watch a movie. I mean, I know you don’t actually really like hot dogs, but I have a wiener I think you might like.”

Luke, Ashley and Ashton’s combined laughter is so loud, it can probably be heard on the streets, right where Michael’s hot dog truck usually stands.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](http://chefmikey.tumblr.com) :)))))


End file.
